A Flor e o Passarinho
by Menta Bolseiro
Summary: Um pequeno conto sobre os poucos sentimentos puros de Petyr "Mindinho" Baelish, em sua infância e idade adulta.


A Flor e o Passarinho

Era mais uma longa e tediosa noite para Petyr. Sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha em seu escritório de Mestre da Moeda, montanhas de papéis, livros de contabilidade e recibos se amontoavam à sua frente. _Tanto desperdício_, pensava. Montes e montes de ouro e prata gastos nos preparativos para o casamento do Rei Joffrey com a Princesa Margaery Tyrell, o qual ele já sabia como se sucederia. _Finalmente o estúpido bastardo morrerá e eu sairei desse ninho de intrigas que é essa maldita Corte. _Não que ele fosse avesso às intrigas. Pelo contrário, plantava-as e colhia-as muito bem, ao seu belprazer. Temia levemente o eunuco Varys, o qual vigiava sempre, e respeitava o Duende, por sua inteligência. _Entretanto é muito mole e facilmente influenciável._ Sorriu, pensando em como era fácil torcer essa Corte a seu favor.

Pensando em casamentos, lembrou-se de que o seu com Lysa Arryn se aproximava. _Ela deve estar mais feliz e insuportável do que nunca_. A partir da morte de Joffrey, teria outro papel para interpretar. De Mestre da Moeda misterioso, passaria para Senhor do Ninho da Águia e de Harrenhal, marido de Lysa Baelish, Protetor do Leste. _Pena que terei de aturar aquela mulher horrorosa. _Ao menos, como já tinha planejado, teria Sansa sempre por perto, como sua protegida, aquela linda e graciosa donzela filha de Catelyn, tão parecida com ela, para alegrar seus dias. E, obviamente, estaria mais poderoso do que nunca fora. _Talvez poderei me livrar de Lysa e casar com a mini-Cat. Seria um homem muito feliz deflorando-a. A menina já tinha um corpo de mulher, com seios pontudos e uma cintura fina, como teria sido o corpo de Catelyn com essa idade. _Sentiu-se excitar, pensando em tocar no corpo da menina, mas acabou rindo da ideia. _Por melhor que fosse, ainda assim, ela não era Cat... E será que a própria iria ao seu casamento com a irmã?_

Um tanto perturbado sobre o que sentiria com isso, ruminando a ideia pela quinquagésima vez na mesma semana, resolveu deixar os afazeres tediosos de lado por essa noite, e desceu da torre, tentando distrair a mente. Passando pelos salões principais, eram evidentes as mudanças em Porto Real agora que o Casamento Vermelho se aproximava. Tecidos de carmesim, ornamentos de ouro, flores pendendo de todos os lugares e todo o tipo de decoração que uma cerimônia desse porte exigia estavam presentes.

Passou pela Sala do Trono para se dirigir aos seus aposentos. Lá estava o Rei Joffrey, avaliando o trabalho com os preparativos, e torturando a pequena Sansa, que se encontrava parada a seu lado.

- Vê? Vê tudo isso, toda essa comida, bebida, decorações e presentes? Estou exigindo o melhor dos Sete Reinos para agradar a minha futura Rainha. Coisa de que traidoras como você nunca serão dignas de receber. Mas, não se preocupe. Se implorar o suficiente, talvez eu lhe permita compartilhar minha cama comigo uma vez ou outra, quando minha linda Rainha estiver ocupada com outros assuntos. Porém, se ousar engravidar de um bastardo traidor nojento, eu o arrancarei de seu útero junto com suas tripas. – Sorriu malignamente para ela.

Sansa, entretanto, parecia não estar nem ouvindo. – Como quiser, Vossa Graça. – Disse, enquanto baixava os olhos para um arranjo de flores próximo. Sem perceber, Mindinho fez o mesmo. Flores azuis e grandes, dispostas em um buquê ornamentado.

A lembrança foi instantânea.

Há muitos anos atrás, nos terrenos de Correrrio, terra dos Tully, a princesa Catelyn e o agregado Petyr Baelish brincavam juntos. Tinham por volta dos 11 anos, e todas as tardes se encontravam no Bosque Sagrado próximo ao castelo, por onde corriam riachos e havia muitas árvores e alguns represeiros. Muitas vezes, Lysa, a irmã mais nova de Cat, juntava-se a eles, o que irritava o pequeno Petyr. Ela parecia apreciar muito a sua companhia, embora ele só o fizesse para não desagradar Catelyn. Por isso, para ele os momentos a sós com a irmã mais velha eram de completo regozijo.

Essa tarde foi um deles. Catelyn e ele, cansados de correr pelo Bosque, estavam sentados à beira de um riacho, rindo e conversando. Catelyn brincava com os tordos-dos-remédios, que bebiam água no riacho e banhavam-se aos seus pés. Ela sorria e dava risadinhas, enquanto o garoto Mindinho a assistia encantado.

- Petyr! – Ela chamou. – Venha cá! Olhe como eles são bonitinhos.

- São bonitinhos sim._ – _Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado. _Nem de longe tão lindos como você._

_- _Olha! – Ela riu deliciada. – Este pousou no meu dedo.

Mindinho se levantou e colheu algumas frutas silvestres em um arbusto próximo. Voltou e ofereceu-as a Catelyn. – Dê para eles, e vão todos pousar em suas mãos.

- Obrigada. Boa ideia! – Ela sorriu em agradecimento. – Você é sempre tão esperto Petyr.

Satisfeito com o sorriso que recebeu, ele se sentou ao lado dela, observando o fluxo do rio.

- Petyr. – Ela falou, enquanto acariciava alguns pássaros e alimentava outros. – Qual é o símbolo da sua Casa? Sempre que ficamos aqui perto do rio eu me lembro das trutas Tully, pulando. Mas eu não sei o símbolo da sua. Qual é? – Ela sorriu e olhou para ele inocentemente.

- Minha Casa não tem símbolo. – Ele deu um sorriso irônico e olhou para os pés. – Somos vassalos sem nome, mal temos terras ou sequer títulos.

- Ah! Desculpe-me. – Ela se apressou a responder. – Quer dizer, meu pai já tinha me falado que você é nosso agregado, mas eu não sabia que algumas Casas não tinham símbolo e, ai, me desculpe, estou falando besteiras. Foi burrice minha perguntar. – Ela olhou pra ele preocupada.

- Seu pai está certo. _Embora em pouquíssimas coisas. _E não precisa se preocupar, nem se desculpar. _Quando eu crescer, não serei vassalo de ninguém._

Ela fitou seus olhos longamente com os seus belos e profundos olhos azuis, enquanto ele tentava lhe sorrir como se lhe dissesse para não se preocupar, até que ela se levantou e se aproximou dos pássaros. – Fecha os olhos! – Ela pediu.

Mindinho fechou os olhos. Sentiu as mãos de Catelyn tocarem e abraçarem as dele, e estremeceu. – Calma. – Ela falou, enquanto depositava um passarinho nas suas mãos em concha, e segurava as do menino por cima das suas. Sentou-se na frente dele e disse:

- Se você não tem símbolo, eu te dou um. O símbolo da sua casa Baelish pode ser esse passarinho, o pássaro-das-cem-línguas, muito parecido com você! Porque você é muito esperto, capaz de cem coisas diferentes! E, além de tudo, é muito gentil. – Ela riu. – Pode usá-lo como um distintivo, ou como um broche para unir sua capa. Não importa o que papai diga sobre senhores e suas terras, você é meu melhor amigo e nada vai mudar isso. – Deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Mindinho sentiu seu rosto corar, e não conseguiu manter o olhar nos olhos de Catelyn. _Um pássaro-das-cem-línguas, para as cem canções que vou te dar. _No mesmo momento, ambos tiveram um sobressalto. As amas de Catelyn gritavam por ela nos jardins próximos, e ela se despediu, falando que no dia seguinte brincariam juntos de novo.

Petyr ainda ficou sozinho no Bosque Sagrado por muito tempo, com seu pássaro nas mãos e o calor de Cat junto delas. Não conseguiu parar de sorrir até que vieram procurar por ele.

No dia seguinte, Lysa estava melhor disposta e se juntou a eles. Estava particularmente irritante por estar enciumada pelo dia que passaram juntos, mas Petyr fingiu bem que nada tinha acontecido. Fingiu não ver os olhares que ela lançava para ele, e em seguida para Cat, e foi particularmente carinhoso com Lysa esse dia. _Não vou nunca deixar você saber o que eu vivi ontem com a Cat, sua enxerida. _Brincaram e riram a tarde toda, e o melhor era que, quando Lysa os acompanhava, não tinham de brincar escondidos, o que deixava Cat mais feliz e mais a vontade, embora ele preferisse estarem juntos em algum lugar que ninguém os perturbasse. _Mas no futuro estaremos juntos em qualquer lugar e ninguém vai nos perturbar. Vamos ser Rei e Rainha Baelish, e todos vão nos saudar e nos adorar._

Quando as amas vieram buscar as duas irmãs, Petyr esperou Lysa ir a frente numa distância segura e segurou levemente o braço de Cat, falando aos seus ouvidos:

- Venha pro bosque sagrado hoje de noite, depois do jantar. Tenho que te entregar uma coisa.

Esta noite, estava esperando Cat muitas horas antes do horário em que ela costumava jantar, só para ter certeza de que tudo correria como planejava. Não queria que nada estragasse o que pretendia. Quando enfim ela chegou e se aproximou, ele disse:

- Feche os olhos.

Catelyn obedeceu, enquanto ele entregava o buquê em suas mãos. Grandes flores, de pétalas em formato de um espaldar longo e muito azul. Ao abrir os olhos, ela sorriu e soltou um guincho de alegria.

- São as minhas preferidas! São...

- ...Flores Tully. Ela sorria para ele muito feliz, embora preocupada, pois devia saber que estas eram apenas cultivadas em um canteiro dos jardins principais do castelo, e, se o jardineiro ou qualquer outro o pegasse tirando-as de lá, estaria com problemas. – Colhi as primeiras que desabrocharam esse ano, para que você fosse a primeira a vê-las. São suas. Em retribuição ao presente que me deu ontem, embora não tenham nem metade do valor do que o que me deu.

- Não! Seu presente é maravilhoso, Petyr, eu gostei muito! – Ela sorria convicta.

- Ainda assim, não significam a mesma coisa. Mas não se preocupe com isso, não será o único presente que lhe darei. – Chegou perto dela, mais perto do que já tinha chegado antes, e falou com os lábios próximos aos seus ouvidos:

- Sabe o que os pássaros fazem as flores?

- N-não... – Disse Cat. Ele estava tão próximo que pôde perceber que sua respiração ofegava um pouco e que ela parecia nervosa.

- Beijam-nas. – Ele se aproximou, segurou seu queixo delicadamente com as mãos e lhe deu um beijo delicado, porém firme. – Eu gosto muito de você Cat, e mais tarde você entenderá melhor isso. – Dito isso, acariciou seu rosto, e deixou sua mão ir descendo pelo pescoço da menina, ao longo dos braços, até a mão direita, a que segurou e deu um leve apertão. Olhou profundamente nos seus olhos azuis, que pareciam confusos em seu rosto corado. – Até amanhã, e não conte a Lysa. – Virou-se e saiu rapidamente do Bosque Sagrado, sentindo-se mais feliz do que nunca.

Voltando à realidade, o Mindinho adulto encontrava-se parado no Salão do Trono. Já não havia ali mais Rei Joffrey ou Sansa, nem tampouco metade dos servos cuidando dos preparativos. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça e se dirigiu aos seus aposentos. Não sem antes surrupiar uma das Flores Tully do grande buquê disposto em uma das mesas.

Chegando no quarto, despiu a capa e se preparou para deitar. Ao lado da cama, em sua cabeceira, depositou seu broche e a flor que tomara. Colocou-os com cuidado, bem próximos um do outro, juntos. A flor, a comprida e azul flor Tully. O broche, um pingente prateado em formato de pássaro-das-cem-canções.

Adormeceu sorrindo.


End file.
